A Challenging Month
by Dymaxion Chronofile
Summary: 30 drabbles in 30 days. Each take place either in canon or some weird secret pleasure AU. It's only rated M for the last one; everything else is SFW. Dilateshipping/VKai
1. Day 1 Holding Hands

Alright, sweet. So I started the 30 Day OTP Challenge. It's also on my writing Tumblr, .com so you might've already read them. But oh well. I'm not done yet, at the time of posting I'm on Day 18. I hope you enjoy. You can see that I'm slowly getting better at these two, though.

* * *

**Day 1 - Holding Hands**

Physical contact between them felt...odd, to say the least. They still hadn't wrapped around their heads that a person they had viewed as a brother had become a romantic interest, and eventually a romantic partner. As such, there was never much contact between them.

They acted like schoolchildren, and not like boyfriends. They spent a lot of time together, but only stole glances at each other. Some people found it adorable. Others, however, found it increasingly annoying, and just wished they would grow up.

Occasionally, V would brush his fingers against Kaito's hand if it was close, and vice-versa, but never really grabbed it. And that was fine; it was their norm for a few weeks into the relationship, even as it grew less and less awkward over time.

It was just a simple trip to the store to get some essential things and something quick for dinner. Kaito had been aimlessly looking in the wrong aisle for bread, which was an honest mistake to make. Instead of informing him out loud about his error, V had laced his fingers with Kaito's, and led him away to another aisle. It was only when they had gotten the item that they had realised what had happened. The contact of skin against skin, and the perfect warmth from the other's hand was too pleasant to let go. Instead, Kaito just lightly squeezed his hand, acting as if this was a daily thing. And it should have been.

They did not let go for a long time after that.


	2. Day 2 Cuddling Somewhere

This one is heavily based on an RP with my best friend, filled with crack and serious moments.

* * *

**Day 2 - Cuddling Somewhere**

The beach had long been vacated, the day's summer hear disappearing just an hour or so ago. Only a couple of people, who quickly left afterwards, walked on the beach. This was the perfect time to enjoy the beach, without risking the inevitable burning, or the bustle of overactive children, or just the generally large crowd of people that would gather for the sun, sea and fun.

Of course, Kaito and V had exploited this fact. They had gone to the beach earlier, but they preferred the cooler and emptier evening beach. Plus, it was a reminder of something that had happened a little while ago; but that was something no one really discussed.

They sat together on the cool sand, close enough to get a great view of the waves, but also far enough to not get wet in the process. They were quiet, content in each other's company and listening to the waves and the faint sound of people in the background. There was no need to fill the gaps in between conversation with silly commentary or idle chatter, anyway.

Kaito, without a word, wrapped an arm around V's waist, and shuffled closer to him. V gave him a hint of a smile, before wrapping his arm around Kaito's shoulders and resting his head atop the younger man's. Their free hands linked together, fingers perfectly filling the empty gaps in between. There was no need for talking, when they could have enjoyed the silence in each other's warm like this.


	3. Day 3 Gaming

I was dared to make them play Mario Party. I did. So there.

* * *

**Day 3 - Gaming**

Kaito's eyes fixated on V and narrowed into a glare. There was no way he had just done that. There was a blatant disregard for, well, everything just then! And that was it, the deal-breaker.

"You just took my star."  
V, as calm as ever, only shrugged lightly, before focusing back on the game at hand. "Next time, don't waste your triple dices earlier on in the game."

This was ridiculous! V was already winning as it was! He had five stars somehow, whilst Kaito only had three. V had won just about every minigame so far, with Kaito winning about two or three. He was a God at this game, something that severly displeased the younger man.

"We're restarting. There's a glitch in the game," Kaito said, making a move to turn off the in-progress game.  
"Or you're just bad at this game," the other said, stopping him from turning it off. "You're being a child."  
"You're being a cheater!"  
"It's just a game," V reminded him.  
"Well, I just don't want to play any more," Kaito said, turning it off whilst V had looked away for just a moment.  
V sighed. He was always so immature with these games. "First Monopoly, now Mario Party. Can't you handle these kinds of games?"  
"You were stealing from the bank, though."  
"III was the bank, there was no way-"  
"See? He would have given you the money because you're his big brother."  
"I'm not doing this," V said, before getting up. "I'm not arguing with you. I'm going for a walk."  
"Fine, just go. Leave again," Kaito waved his hand dismissively as V left.

The older male made a mental note; never allow Kaito to play those sorts of games again.


	4. Day 4 On a Date

**Day 4 - On a Date**

It was a cliché, but cliché didn't mean 'badly-done' or 'stupid' in French. Sometimes, clichés were better than trying far too hard to impress. Besides, there was nothing wrong with picking a rather lavish dinner at an expensive restaurant for a first date, right? That's what V thought. It seemed to be the norm in his social circle, so it should be normal in others.

To him, it was rather simple. To Kaito, on the other hand, it was very special. He wasn't new to fine things, but going to a fancy restaurant with a date was something very out of the ordinary and, well, unique. That wasn't to say it wasn't enjoyable or pleasant.

They exchanged light conversation over the meal, about their brothers, general lives, and about anything else that wasn't too serious. But they were comfortable enough with each other to not feel like conversation was make or break for this date. They had known each other for a while.

Even when they had finished the meal, they had stayed for a little while, enjoying the refined taste of expensive alcohol. This was all paid for by V, no matter how much Kaito attempted to pay for his share. Still, the evening went by fast, but was so relaxing. Before they knew it, it was closing time.

They were both buzzed from the alcohol consumed, and had linked arms to not topple over on the way to the car. Thank God neither of them were driving. They both flumped in the back seat of the car, tiddly and tired messes. Kaito leaned against V, trying to stay awake. It was a difficult task, but he managed to, with a lot of struggling.

With a lot of stumbling and nearly falling out of the car a few times, V had helped Kaito out of the car like a true drunk gentleman, offering his hand to his intoxicated date. After pulling him up, with a lot of effort to stay standing himself, he accompanied him to the door. Kaito clung onto his hand like a small child, which the other didn't mind.

Once at the door, the two said their goodbyes. It was still too soon in their relationship for a goodnight kiss. V staggered off back to the car, content with the evening. Their relationship was going to have a great start.


	5. Day 5 Kissing

**Day 5 - Kissing**

Kaito grabbed V's hands in his own, rubbing the back of them with his thumbs. He could do this. There was no way this relationship could've carried on without something so basic. He met V's gaze. He was a man. He was going to act like a man. He was going to do this.

Kaito brought his face closer to his partner's. His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned in for the kiss. He could feel V's breath brushing past his own lips. Just when he was about to reach his goal, one thing had gotten in his way; their noses. When Kaito opened his eyes, he had been greeted by V's stare.

"That's not a kiss," he said, almost mocking the younger man.  
"Stop criticising me, Chris," Kaito hissed.  
"Are you going to keep stalling?"

Maybe he was stalling. But just a little! Recollecting his pride, he disconnected their noses. He could do this. Kaito leaned in again, tilting his head to not face the same issue again. When he felt the contact of puckered lips against his own, he was somewhat surprised, but pleased to know that he had finally reached his target.

It was just a simple peck on the lips, which lasted a second or two. Still, it felt like an accomplishment. V pressed his forehead against Kaito's, neither of them opening their eyes. He gave him a small smile, even if Kaito couldn't see it. Their hands were still connected, fingers intertwined.

"You took your time," V said, breaking the silence.  
"I didn't see you make an effort."  
"No," he replied. "But it wasn't my place to."

It took all of his strength to not hit the other man for that.


	6. Day 6 Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Day 6 - Wearing Each Other's Clothes**

V couldn't move. Not a single muscle. With every movement, he swore he could feel another thread snapping as it strained to keep itself together. This was made for a particular photon duellist, though. He didn't really expect it to fit. It was just for fun between them, anyway. However, this only emphasised their body type difference, which was larger than he had previously thought.

Beside him, Kaito had taken V's clothes and put them on. They were too baggy on him, like pyjamas. Although, he had claimed they were pretty comfortable a few minutes ago. So, whilst V was reduced to being as stiff as a board on the couch as well as very uncomfortable, Kaito was happily drowning in comfortable clothes and could have freely moved about. Well, V wasn't going to take this any more. He could hardly breathe!

"Kaito," he began, looking over at his partner who, oddly enough, wasn't moving. Lucky bastard; he could choose whether or not he could move. "I want my clothes back, now." The photon duellist didn't reply, or even seem to react to what V was requesting. "These aren't mean for me," he added, trying to make Kaito aware of just what was wrong with this outfit.

And then, when he heard what he swore was soft snoring, he understood. Kaito, due to his mind tricking him that he was wearing pyjamas and it was getting kind of late, had managed to fall asleep on the couch. Well, he did say they were comfortable. And he should have known when Kaito had stopped talking for a little while. At least one of them was comfortable. Instead of further enduring the pain of restrictive clothing, with great caution, he went to go get changed in his pyjamas and sat back with Kaito. He eventually drifted off as well to the sweet sound of badly-done television sitcoms.


	7. Day 7 Cosplaying

This one, I'm proud of. It's referencing my favourite video game. And uh, some of my favourite ships. And Teaservice cameo! :D

* * *

**Day 6 - Cosplaying**

How humiliating! It was one thing to have been dragged to an anime convention, and another thing that it was a convention in America of all places, but it was a whole new thing to have been forced to cosplay, especially as a woman. Oh, and even more so when that woman had rather large, um, assets. This was not what Kaito had agreed to when V had said he was going to make him cosplay as a Tales of Symphonia character! He had expected someone more manly, like Kratos or Lloyd or hell, even Regal and that really weird shirt thing he was sporting! But no, of all people, V had to make Kaito wear a Sheena cosplay.

"Don't complain, you're not the manwhore," V reminded him, as he added the final touches his own long red-haired wig, getting ready for the convention.  
"You know, we could swap," Kaito tried.  
"That's not going to happen," V said. "Go put your cosplay on. We're meeting up with III and IV soon." Reluctantly, Kaito agreed.

The convention itself was rather large, and there were some amazing cosplays, as well as terrible ones. They made their best efforts to avoid the creepy-looking weeaboo hambeasts that could have swiftly approached and ruined V's handiwork over the four cosplays.

The group were often stopped to take pictures, either alone or as a group, and there were some other cosplayers from the series there, as well; not just Symphonia, but Phantasia, Abyss, and so on. A lot of people had managed to mistake Kaito for a woman which he, while accidentally being in character, told them off for. They apologised for it, at least.

Only when requested did they act in character. For example, V was requested to act a bit more like Zelos, but he spent most of his time trying to charm his Sheena. Kaito, having to act in character, always told him off, and at one point stage-slapped him. III was fine acting the way he was. IV was right in his element, acting very nicely to everyone and acting as if he believed in the power of friendship, even though it was a load of crap.

After a while, III and IV had split off from the pair to go look at panels that had interested them. V had left Kaito on his own for a couple of minutes to get something to eat for the two of them, which was fair enough. He had been sick of walking. However, he didn't even try to hide from any weeaboo hambeasts. And that was his first mistake.

Kaito only realised his error when he heard it. A horrified, high-pitched scream that was swiftly approaching. And there she was, the most disgusting weeaboo of them all. The stereotypical greasy, sweaty, heavy, zitty, smelly, and generally unpleasant weeaboo was right in front of him. She wore dirtied cat ears and a cat tail, and her clothes were something one would have described as 'kawaii'; they didn't match at all, and the neon colours clashed in a way that made his retinas want to commit suicide.

"Baka Sheena-chan!" she screeched, before slapping Kaito with all of her strength, and by God it was a strong slap. It had echoed through the loud and busy convention hall, and Kaito's face now had a bright red handprint on his cheek. "Zelos-kun belongs with Lloyd-sama! How dare you try to steal his sugoi aishiteru! Baka, baka, baka!"  
Kaito could only stare at her confused. Thankfully, V had come to the rescue with food, and had seen what she had just done. "Excuse me, but do you mind not assaulting my boyfriend?" He handed Kaito the food, which he had just placed next to him.  
The weeaboo's eyes lit up, and she glomped V. "Zelos-kun!" she screeched into his chest, ruining his outfit. The pink of his cosplay was too light to be able to cover up the sweat and grease she was covered in and passing onto him. "Gomenasai! You just missed him!"  
"Who?" V asked, trying to gently push away this whale of a girl.  
"Your boyfriend."  
"He's right there," he pointed at Kaito. She screamed again.  
"Iie! That's Sheena-chan! Zelos-kun, you baka," she giggled. "Forgetting your own boyfriend, how scandalous!"

By this point, Kaito was ready to choke this girl. If only the paper seals he had carried with him actually worked. If they did, he would have summoned most likely Volt and shocked that girl into oblivion. With fantastic timing, III and IV had reappeared with the group, whilst the weeaboo was still clinging onto V, cuddling into his chest and muttering about how 'kawaii' he was and how she wanted to take him home. But her eyes lit up with she saw IV, dressed as Lloyd.

"Ahh, Lloyd-kun!" she said as she released her vice-like grip on V. She went to grab IV's hand, but was horrified when she saw that III had beaten her to it. "Colette-chan! How dare you try to take Zelos-kun's man? You two are both bakas!" She forced their hands apart, and landed a slap right on III's face, who happened to be wearing a Colette cosplay.  
"I'm sorry," he replied, as he rubbed his now-red cheek.  
"You're always sorry! Baka Sue-chan!" she spat. She then proceeded to push IV into V. "Now kiss!" she ordered.  
"He's my brother. I really don't think so," V said, pushing IV off of him. She just pushed him back on.  
"Incest is so hot," she mused.

When she had made a move to grope Kaito's fake breasts, that's when they realised they should have gotten the hell out of there. The quartet dashed away from the weeaboo and left the food behind. They could have gotten more food. It was worth it to get away from the grease and stench that girl had emitted. When they had ran far enough and hid, that was when they could have managed to relax.

"Should we just go back?" III asked, rubbing his cheek.  
"What, and let her win? No, screw that, we're staying," IV replied.  
"I couldn't have put it better myself," V said.

The rest of the day was fine. However, they were on constant 'weeb-watch', especially when the pairs had broken off once again. One slap was enough.


	8. Day 8 Shopping

**Day 8 - Shopping**

"Did you get the milk?" V asked.  
"I got the blue-top one," Kaito replied.  
"I told you - get the green one," he said, before letting out a rather loud sneeze.  
"You could do this yourself," he muttered.  
"I can hardly breathe," V reminded him "let alone walk."  
"Alright, I'll get the damn milk."

Picky, picky, picky. How bothersome of V to be so picky! Milk was just milk, in Kaito's opinion. What was next? Did he want brown bread instead of white? It was just milk, and V is making a huge deal out of it. Though, not as big a deal as Kaito was making, but it was close enough.

Kaito was lead by V's voice over the phone for what they needed. Sometimes, he needed to repeat what he wanted, either because his voice was too groggy, or because he had been interrupted by a sneeze.

When it had come to getting the medicine V had wanted, Kaito was spoilt for choice. There were so many flavours, brands, drugs, and whatever else. He stared at the many boxes, trying to figure our which one V actually wanted and needed. Well, he was the master of precision.

"Which one?" he asked.  
"Does it matter?" V replied.  
"Yeah. There's different brands, flavours, and even the ingredients!"  
"Just pick one."  
"Then you'll get pissy because it's wrong!"  
"Just grab a box of anything that needs to be dissolved in hot water," V suggested, as this was going nowhere fast.

Kaito followed the instructions, and headed off to the checkout. Then finally, when he had paid for this load of shopping and was on his way home, his phone alerted him of a new message from V. When he had gotten to a red light, he took a look at the message.

_'Did you get the milk in the end?'_

Oh fuck.


	9. Day 9 Hanging out With Friends

Uh, this is based on a high school crossover AU with someone. I'm not sorry.

* * *

**Day 9 - Hanging out With Friends**

The usual group had sat down together; this was the only lesson that they all had free together, and like hell were the going to miss out on it. They spoke among themselves quietly to not disturb others around them, sharing a couple of quiet laughs and stories about the idiots in their classes, such as the boy who tried too hard to write love songs in Music, or the girl that tried too hard to make a good-looking dress in Textiles and ended up having it ruined. It was painful how some of them made it this far into their education.

"It was painful, you should've seen the look on Yuma's face," Shark said. "He wasn't expecting III to just scream at him like that."  
"III is a good actor. He was always one for theatrics, though, even as a child," Chris said, focused on his work.

The discussions carried on, as well as little arguments between Seto and Jack about who was the best in their business class, when they knew they were both the best, without a doubt. Jun and Haou idly chatted about the idiot that was Haou's overly zealous brother, Judai. The rest were quietly doing other things.

"I'm gonna get some food," Yusei announced, before standing up.  
"I'll join you, I'm getting hungry, as well," Chris stood up as well.

When the pair had both gone, the group turned expectantly to Droite. She pulled out a note from her Maths textbook.

"Did you think I forgot?" she asked them, before passing it to Ryo to hide in V's Chemistry book.  
"I doubt he'll believe this," Ryo said, but complied nonetheless, making a move to safely tuck the note in the book.  
Kaito, who had only just arrived to the group, took the note. "What is this?" he asked, before reading it. Was this some sort of love note, directed at V? "Is this meant to be me saying this crap?"  
"It sounded enough like you," Jack said, with a small smirk.  
"Are you out of your minds? This isn't anything that I'd-"

Before Kaito could have continued to yell at his friends, the note was snatched out of his hand from behind. He heard the note unfold, and a pause as the person behind him read. He was frozen in place. The note was placed back inside his hand, and the person behind him had made himself known, sitting down in his seat.

"I'm flattered," Chris began "but I'm not looking for a relationship."  
"That wasn't-"  
"It's fine. We can all just forget it happened," he said, going back to his work.

No one had expected this outcome. Then again, no one expected him to jump into Kaito's arms, either. Ryo muttered a quiet 'I told you so', before the group went back to discussing irrelevant things again. Nothing ever changed.


	10. Day 10 Wearing Animal Ears

And we're back at the anime con for this one. ;;

* * *

**Day 10 - Wearing Animal Ears**

"Kaito, look at these," V said as he browsed one of the stalls. "Animal ears."  
"So?" Kaito asked as he turned to face his partner, unsuspecting. Suddenly, he was assaulted by a headband, which had bear ears on them.  
"I knew you'd look adorable," he mused, as he paid the rather small amount for them.  
"I'm taking them off," he said. V quickly grabbed his hands.  
"No, keep them on."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it."

Reluctantly, Kaito kept the damn things on as V grabbed his hand and lead him away from the table. At least they weren't cat ears. Oh, he wanted to avoid another weeaboo during that convention. His face was slightly bruised from the previous day, where an overzealous 'Zelloyd' shipper had slapped him for stealing 'Zelos-kun' or something equally dumb. Crazy weeaboss were, well, very crazy.

V had left Kaito for a minute, as different things caught their eyes. V was focused on the rather beautiful artwork that one person was selling. He wasn't exactly one for fanart, but there was something about this piece that he really loved. He pondered over the thought of buying this piece of art.

This was the perfect chance for Kaito to strike. Quietly, he snuck up on V, until he was just close enough. And that was when he attacked. In one quick movement, Kaito had placed white, fuzzy bunny ears on V's head. He didn't put up much of a struggle, nor did he act particularly surprised. Instead, he raised a hand to feel the ears atop his head.

"Rabbit ears?" he asked as he ran his fingers up and down the fuzz.  
"I'm not the only one looking like an idiot. You'll fit in more, anyway," Kaito said.  
"Thank you," V said, with a small smile.

Now, not only were they two out-of-place young men, they were now two out-of-place young men sporting animal ears. Not that they cared either way, really.


	11. Day 11 Wearing Kigurumis

**Day 11 - Wearing Kigurumis**

It was III's birthday. And, instead of letting people come in as whatever they wanted to wear, they had to come in animal outfits. There weren't going to be many people attending, thankfully, so too much embarrassment would've been avoided. But that didn't change the fact that on the way, people might have seen them in these ridiculous outfits.

Thankfully, living with III had its benefits; IV and V's outfits would only have been seen by those attending the party. Further humiliation would have been avoided. However, V stayed out of the way for the start, meaning not a lot of people would have seen him straight away. And for that, he was thankful.

Eventually, Kaito had turned up to the party. The first thing he did was find V, who was sitting alone. He couldn't exactly blame him; V wasn't the social type, nor was he into this silly outfit thing.

"You finally arrived," he commented. "You picked a frog, then?"  
"Yeah. You being a dog suits you," Kaito said.  
"Why?" he asked, somewhat confused.  
"Because you're a real bitch."

Instead of arguing over it, the silver-haired Arclight grew silent, and turned slightly away from Kaito, just enough to give the impression that he was far, far from impressed by that comment. But it was fine, for now. He would let out the true extent of his aggravation when no one else was around, and no one would be able to play the witness.

"You're mad," Kaito stated.  
"Why would I be? It's a reasonable comment," V replied in a slightly more casual tone.  
"You're gonna be mad later, aren't you?"  
"Oh, and you know it," he smiled pleasantly. Kaito could sense beyond that pleasantry was a very annoyed man in a dog outfit, though. And he would not get out of the doghouse easily.


	12. Day 12 Making Out

**Day 12 - Making out**

They were together on the couch, Kaito laying on top of V as the pair lazily watched the flickering television screen together, which was just a show that they both enjoyed but neither had a particular need to watch at that moment. In all honesty, it was rather dry and boring to watch; they had watched this episode far too many times to enjoy it, and it was a long way away from ever reaching the favourite episode status.

In order to break the mundane atmosphere, Kaito shuffled up a little bit, and planted a soft peck on V's lips, who seemed to have been dozing off. Hell no, if Kaito had to stay awake, so did he. Lazily, he sat up a bit, and returned the peck. Then their lips met again for the third time, and for longer.

V's hands cupped Kaito's cheeks in their palms, pushing their lips together with a bit more force, as Kaito's hand trailed partway down the too-long silvery hair. It wasn't long before the kiss deepened, a desperate mess of teeth clashing and tongues battling for dominance over the other, their tastes mixing so sweetly within their mouths. Their hands wandered away from their original places, exploring every inch of the other that they possibly could. V's hand had very nicely placed itself on the rather plush surface of Kaito's bottom, whilst his hands trailed underneath that ridiculous jacket that the Arclight was sporting.

When their breaths grew short and they knew they were too close to getting intimate, they broke off, leaving only a thin string of saliva to connect them for just a second. After catching their breaths, they lied back down and carried on watching the show, content, if not a little flustered as well.


	13. Day 13 Eating Ice Cream

It is now a headcanon that V watches these things. I'm sorry.

* * *

**Day 13 - Eating Ice Cream**

V refused to move away from the couch. He was almost glued to it, only getting up to fetch another tub of ice cream from the freezer. He sat in a foetal position, shovelling spoonful after spoonful of cold ice cream into his mouth. He was a shivering, blanketed mess. He had prepared for this. Kaito, on the other hand, was not. When he came into the living room with V in his pyjamas, curled up and eating ice cream, he thought something had gone terribly, terribly wrong. And this worried him.

"Chris? What's wrong?" he asked, as he sat next to him.  
"Rodriguez is back on the scene to get Carlos back in his life but Carlos doesn't love him any more or at least he says he doesn't and it's been revealed that they're brothers and oh God what are they going to do?" V said, in words too fast to understand straight away. And then Kaito got it.  
"I told you to stop doing Spanish soap opera marathons," he sighed.  
"But they are amazing. You just don't appreciate the fine art," he said.  
"Can I have some ice cream?"  
"Only if you grab your own spoon."

For quite a long while, they sat together in silence, eating the ice cream. However, V was eating more than Kaito, as he was in the state he could only describe as 'fangirl mode', which was never a good state to talk to V in.

"Are you sure they're brothers? They look nothing alike," Kaito asked, shoving another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.  
"Have you looked at my brothers and me?" he half-glared at him "we look nothing alike, either."  
"You three are odd, this doesn't happen in real life normally," he said.  
"You're calling us abnormal?"  
"You are, aren't you?"

And back to silence. This was not a time to be messing with V. One day, Kaito would've understood that. Instead of getting angry, V took out his anger on the tub of ice cream. That - as well as the soap opera - was the only thing stopping the younger male from getting strangled.


	14. Day 14 Genderbend

This is actually my favourite. I really love it.

* * *

**Day 14 - Genderbend**

Kaito was never fond of these big parties, held for only the most prestigious scientists the world, as well as their families if they had any. Haruto, being too young to attend, was left at home. So, whilst his father discussed things with a co-worker - Byron something, he didn't really care enough to listen - Kaito was left on his own to talk to other people his age. The thing was, there weren't many that were his age at all.

And that was when he had spotted a young lady, standing alone, sipping a glass of white wine as she watched couples dance along to the romantic music with a rather blank expression. He was rather plain-looking; there weren't many curves, and she was somewhat flat, but there was definitely something there beneath that blue and white dress. And for some reason, he had caught himself staring at her. And so had she.

Her gaze caught his, and he had found himself walking towards her. There was something about her that struck Kaito as odd, and he was going to find out what that was, even if he was lead straight into some sort of trap. As he walked, they never broke eye contact, until he was close to her. It was only then did the two of them realise there was a significant height difference.

"Are you here alone?" Stupid, overused, and overall unneeded line; she looked too young to be a scientist of any kind. But what else was there to ask? Oh, right. Her name. God, he was an idiot.  
"No," she answered, taking a sip of wine. "I'm here with my father, and my younger brothers."  
She was kind of intimidating, but it didn't appear to be on purpose. Maybe it was due to the fact she was abnormally tall, and that he was kind of on the small side. "My name is Kaito Tenjo. And you are?"  
"Christina Arclight." She held her hand out to him.

This could have gone either two ways; either shake her hand as if she was nothing but a business partner, or he could have gone with the more gentlemanly option. Gently, he grabbed her hand, and brushed his lips against her knuckles, before letting go of her hand. Her once icy, blank stare warmed up a little as she took her hand back.

The music in the background ended, and a new song began. This time, it was Kaito's turn to offer his hand to her. "Would you like to dance?" She nodded, taking his hand. He led Christina to the dance floor, where other couples had already taken their place, dancing away the night. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He grabbed her free hand and led the dance, despite being the least dominant-looking one.

Kaito was rather enjoying himself, though that might've been because his face was in a somewhat soft place. Or that was just a small bonus. On the other end, for the first time, Christina allowed herself to relax around the shorter man, and even ended up enjoying herself. She closed her eyes, taking in the moment. She wasn't much of a dancer, or much of a person for cheesy romances, but she would just have her small segment of a moment. She followed his movements until they became natural, and she no longer had to think. That helped; this moment made her head cloudy, but in a rather wonderful way.

"Sis!" she heard a familiar boy's voice, snapping her back into reality and pulling her out of the clouds. "Father said we're going home!"  
When she turned around, it was her youngest brother calling out to her, who was standing with the rest of their family. Reluctantly, she let go of Kaito. "I guess I should go, then."  
"Wait, before you go," he said without really a thought as to what he was going to do.

She looked down at him as a couple of seconds passed, confused. Why had he stopped her? She had to go, and he wasn't exactly doing anything. She made a move to step back and to join her family, but he grabbed her hands, stopping her from going back further. Instead of offering an explanation, he stood on the tip of his toes and pressed his lips firmly against hers. When he pulled away and let go, she was stunned, and her cheeks were dusted pink with a very light blush. Without another word, she turned away to join her family.

"Took you long enough," the oldest of the two brothers muttered.  
"I'm sorry, I forgot that the entirety of the world revolved around your life and needs," she replied as they all walked away.

Perhaps Kaito could have asked his father if he knew a method of contacting her. The fairytale didn't need to end there for them.


	15. Day 15 Different Clothing Style

...I don't know, either. I'm sorry. D:

* * *

**Day 15 - Different Clothing Style**

It was a silent war, in every class together, in every moment they passed each other in the halls, and every time their friend groups merged for a little while due to having a friendly relationship. But no matter what any of their friends tried to do, Kaito and Chris carried on this silent war of glares and note-passing and hostile body language.

They never said a single word, not out loud. They didn't need to. It was a deep-rooted hatred for punks, with their leather jackets and impossible hair and terrible music tastes that kept Chris' side up. On the other end, it was contempt for scene kids, with brightly-coloured hair and impossibly colourful clothes that made Kaito pull his own weight.

And then, one day, it was only them together, forced on an awful paired project neither side wanted to do.

"Emo kid," Kaito muttered, putting his headphones in his ear to ignore him.  
"Excuse me?" Chris asked.  
"You heard me."  
"Oh, not clearly, no. I couldn't hear you over your awful music."  
"My Chemical Romance isn't awful!"  
Now this had suddenly interested Chris. "You actually enjoy somewhat decent music."  
"So what?" Kaito spat.

Chris stole the shorter male's iPod, flickering through all the songs on it. He recognised and enjoyed most of the songs and bands. When he handed the item back to Kaito, it was quickly snatched out of his hands, with quite a menacing-sounding snarl.

"You're not that bad, when it comes to music, at least. We have the same tastes," Chris commented.  
"I don't see why you're still talking."  
"Me neither."

That was the most they had ever spoken to each other, after years of knowing each other. And it was probably going to remain that way for a long while. Or, at least, they had this would be the case.


	16. Day 16 Morning Routines

**Day 16 - Morning Routines**

"Chris!" Kaito called. If he banged on the bathroom door any harder, they were both certain he would have punched a hole through it. Good! Then he would have gotten in for once. "Let me in! It's been forty-five minutes! You're doing it again! At least let me in to pee."  
Chris turned the shower off for a minute. "I told you, I'm not comfortable with that yet."  
"Cover yourself with the shower curtain or something. Or wake up earlier. I need to pee," Kaito said.

The shower went back on. For fuck's sake. Kaito wasn't going to win this argument, yet again. His fists still pounded the door as he desperately tried to hold in his pee. He even tried the doorknob, but Chris had locked it, as he always had. Maybe if he broke it...

Every day, every damn day, it was the same thing. He always got up five minutes before Kaito did. No matter how hard he tried to get up first, he always heard the sound of running water by the time he had woken up. Chris had gotten up first. Why did he take so long? Because he cared for his hair, 'unlike someone'. He was such a pretentious man sometimes. No, scratch that. He was like that all the time, every single day.

Kaito had given up on banging on the door just for a couple of minutes, instead decided to lean against it for support. By the time he was going to start pounding on the door again, Chris had opened the door, causing Kaito to come tumbling down on him and knocking them both down to the floor.

"I know you love me, but the cuddling can wait until after you've showered," he said, pushing Kaito off of him and getting up.  
"I'd be showered sooner if someone didn't spend so long in there," he muttered as Chris left, leaving him to lock the door.

He shed his pyjamas like a cocoon, and got into the shower. When he turned the tap on, actual hot water came out. This was a first. The water did not freeze him to death. It hugged him so softly. V had left him some actual hot water. Oh, what a miracle. He enjoyed the warmth very much. Until, suddenly, the temperature dropped, and it was ice cold again.

"Chris, when I get out of here, I'm going to kill you!"


	17. Day 17 Spooning

**Day 17 - Spooning**

The sunlight peeked through the crack in between the curtains, shining bright enough for Kaito to wake up. He stirred with a grumble, and rubbed one of his eyes. When feeling began to regain itself in his body, he felt his arm under some kind of weight, unable to move. His eyes opened, and everything came back to him in an instant.

Of course. He remembered the previous night very well. It wasn't exactly a night he would forget. Before he had moved his arm, it was draped around Chris' bare torso. With a small smile, Kaito shuffled closer to him, his chest pressed lightly against V's back, and put his free arm back around the sleeping figure. The coldness had begun to set in, but Kaito was too groggy to grab the blanket and pull it over them. Instead, he settled for Chris' shared warmth.

"Good morning," Chris muttered loud enough for Kaito to hear.  
"You're awake?" he asked.  
"No, I'm sleep-talking." Kaito rolled his eyes at that. "You should think before you speak."  
"There's no need to get snarky with me," he said.  
"There's no need to be stupid," Chris argued.

After a few minutes of rather comfortable silence, there was one thing that neither of them could deny; the room was getting too cold for them to be fully comfortable. However, the blanket had been knocked to the floor either last night, or during their sleep. They weren't exactly paying attention to the bed itself enough to really know which.

"Get the blanket," Chris said.  
"Get it yourself," Kaito said.  
"You're the one hugging me," he reminded. At that moment, the younger man let go.  
"There. Now go get it."  
"I don't see why you can't."  
"I don't see why you can't, either! You're being a baby," Kaito huffed.  
"Hypocrite," the other said quietly. But he still heard it.  
"Fine, you oversized baby, I'll get it," he sighed, before getting up.

The blanket had been kicked off quite the way away from Kaito, so it took some effort and energy to grab it, and then pull it over them. Kaito huddled back over to Chris for warmth. They were only meant to cuddle for a little while longer. Instead, they had both gone back to sleep, finally warm again.


	18. Day 18 Doing Something Together

Meanwhile, back at the school AU...

* * *

**Day 18 - Doing Something Together**

The classroom was relatively quiet, with a few whispers from across the room. Most people had been focused on their work. Kaito and Chris' table was missing a member, who had taken the day off due to illness. This led to a bit of awkwardness, but it wasn't too difficult to overcome. Regardless of the previous day, they would still be friends.

Even so, the thought that Chris knew how Kaito felt was incredibly unnerving. Perhaps he was just imagining the awkwardness. Though, he wasn't talking much. He wasn't exactly talkative, either. Argh! This was frustrating. There was no way he could have focused on something like Physics when he had hormones to keep in check.

They worked together, discussing the formulas and the answers in quiet whispers. It was sort of a group challenge, where they had to finish first and do the best in order to get a prize. As long as it was not the Prize of Knowledge again. The teacher did promise it would be edible and shareable. Though, Kaito and Chris had no interest in the food, they just wanted to win. Plus, this part of the topic wasn't really their ace either; because Yusei was ill, and this was his topic, they had a slimmer chance of winning.

For the most part, though, they didn't speak much. They wrote down the answers they knew in a hurry, whilst looking up what they didn't know in the textbook. They were nearly done, anyway. The rest of the class seemed a bit stumped, still. Pfft, amateur Physics students.

"About that note yesterday," Chris started in a whisper. Kaito quickly interrupted before he could carry on.  
"Do you mean the one you said you'd drop?" he reminded him in a rather harsh tone.  
"I know you didn't write it," he said. Kaito stopped writing.  
"How?" he asked.  
"Droite's handwriting, as well as a voice that doesn't sound like you at all. I'd excuse the fact that Droite wrote it had you been nervous, but," Chris paused, looking into his eyes "that's not like you, is it?"  
"Alright, calm down, Sherlock," he replied sarcastically.  
"I can't help it. I've known you all for too long. Although, this does make you my Watson. Or my John, if you like the BBC version better," he offered.  
"I'll never understand you," Kaito shook his head. He went back to work.  
"I don't expect you to. You're not exactly smart enough," he replied, before following Kaito's example. "But I do know they weren't lying, and your face confirmed that."  
"You'd make a scarily good Sherlock," he muttered as he tried to focus on his work.  
"Thank you."

If the table wasn't awkward before for Kaito, it definitely was then. He prayed Yusei, the missing table member, would be there tomorrow. There was only so much humiliation he could take.


	19. Day 19 In Formal Wear

**Kind of an important note here. Yes it's the same freaking AU that I'm clinging onto, but this one needs some sort of clarification. Yusei and V are super close in this, because it started out as a joke that they'd be like brothers and, well... So, of course, since it's Yusei's wedding, V's obviously going to be invited and allowed a plus one. Kind of redundant, because Judai would've invited everyone he knew, including hobos. ...no, I'm joking. He'd just invite his friends. Anyway, I'd probably skip this one if you're not chill with it. Thanks for understanding!**

* * *

**Day 19 - In Formal Wear**

"I can dress myself," Kaito muttered as Chris did the buttons on his shirt. He was treating him like a child again.  
"You look scruffy," he replied, before tucking in the white shirt inside Kaito's trousers. "Put the jacket on."  
"Yes, mother," he said sarcastically.

They had to get up relatively early, for once. Or, at least Chris did. But it was either wake up with him, or take his own method of transportation. The former was the more appealing option, despite him being uncomfortably sleepy and constantly yawning. This led to his boyfriend having to make sure that he didn't go to bed in the suit, wake up, and then go to the wedding without so much as showering. Chris would not let Kaito embarrass him like that, not today. He had a reputation to uphold, still.

"I don't see why they're making it so early. You know Judai won't be up now," he complained.  
"He's easily excited, and you know that. I doubt he even slept from the excitement," Chris said.  
"I'm surprised Yusei didn't pick Jack to be his best man," Kaito commented.  
"So am I." Kaito tried to take off the jacket when Chris didn't seem to be looking. "Keep it on."  
"I wasn't taking it off," he said, putting it back on.  
"I dealt with two younger brothers, I think I should know when someone's not doing what they're supposed to," he warned.

Chris tied his tie around his neck, checking in the mirror for any imperfections to his clothing, even just a crease out of place. He was such a perfectionist that it hurt. Whereas, on the other hand, Kaito wasn't doing so well with his own tie. He had managed it, but it looked like a mess. With an irritated sigh, Chris pulled him closer, and did the tie for him, ignoring his protests. That man was determined to embarrass him! And, as the partner of the best man, if Kaito did not look his best, then there would have been hell to pay.

After a bit more messing around with Kaito's suit - argh, he was infuriatingly messy when tired! - and some arguing, they had finally set off. After all, they didn't want to worry anyone, right?


	20. Day 20 Dancing

Part 2, I guess.

* * *

**Day 20 - Dancing**

The guests and newlyweds had dined on fine foods, just enough to perfectly fill up a person. Even so, when it came to the more exciting part of it all other than the ceremony itself, they had placed various snack food items in case people became hungry. This was partially out of courtesy, and because Yusei knew Judai would have soon become hungry again.

Everyone watched in wonderful awe at the newlyweds sharing their first dance, even if Judai kept stepping on his husband's feet, or Yusei seemed kind of out of place. It was absolutely adorable to witness. However, as tradition, the best man and maid of honour were meant to share the second dance. This, naturally, led to Shou and Chris glancing at each other. No. Judai tried to encourage them. But still, they both refused. It was only when Yusei asked that Chris finally cracked.

There was no dance that could have ever been more awkward. Chris was already tall enough, and Shou was tiny enough. They could see the flashes of cameras as Shou struggled to keep hold of Chris, and Chris struggled to keep his hair out of the way as he bent over to help Shou hold on better. Sniggers and some giggles made their way through the music and into their ears. God, they were thankful when the song was finally over.

"That was painful," Chris told Kaito as he poured himself a drink.  
"It could've been worse," Kaito tried to assure him.  
"At least I wouldn't have had to bend down a little to reach this mystery person," he said.  
"You're being sour," Kaito said. "What if we danced? Would that stop your complaining?"  
Chris finished his drink. "Well, how about we try?"

Admittedly, Kaito was somewhat reluctant to dance. He could have handled ballroom, but this was something more upbeat and party-like, which was something most of them seemed to enjoy. It wasn't the kind of song that just anyone could have pulled off by ballroom dancing! So instead, they had to settle with fitting in within the crowd; by dancing like absolute idiots.

They sort of hid in the side to not be noticed by the rest of them, though they both had to admit that acting idiotically, even for just for the duration of one song, was strangely therapeutic, and even quite entertaining. They carried on dancing, taking breaks in between to indulge in the snacks and in some alcohol. Because if they were going to act like idiots, like hell were they going to be sober enough to be responsible for their actions, let alone remember their actions the next morning. Or afternoon, one could have supposed.

And by God, did they feel like crap by the end of it all. They were achy, and tired, and sick, and please, oh please could someone have made it stop? But, in honestly, it was worth it. Until, of course, the photos and videos of them dancing like morons at the wedding were released. That was when Kaito and Chris were ready to just die all over again.


	21. Day 21 Baking

**Day 21 - Baking**

Kaito had known that so much about Chris was absolutely mesmerising. But nothing could have prepared him for actually watching him bake a cake. He didn't normally make anything large, just something simple for dinner every night, and they had both been content with that. Except, that day, he had come home with more than just the usual shopping, declaring he was going to bake a cake, seeing as he never did do things like that. Kaito had offered to help, and Chris had accepted. But he never expected this show.

All Kaito could have done was stand out of the way as Chris moved around the kitchen, grabbing bowls and whisks and spatulas and trays. The way he moved with such fluidity was like the kitchen had become a stage, and he was a solo dancer in the centre. And, like the amazing dancer he was, he caught all the eyes he possibly could. Kaito only stood in stunned silence.

"Could you pass me the brown sugar, please?"

Those words had pulled Kaito back out from his trance. He stated at Chris for a moment, looking rather confused. The look on the other's face was one of concern, masked slightly by the strands of hair that had escaped from the confinement of a loose pony tail. It was only after a few seconds that Kaito understood. Sugar. Right. He could have done that, with no problems. He fumbled with the contents of the cupboard, before pulling out a bag of sugar and handing it over. Instead of gratitude, he was rewarded by slight irritation.

"This is white," Chris said.  
"What's the difference?" he asked.  
"There are many differences between white and brown, namely the actual colour," he replied, getting the brown sugar himself.  
"I didn't know that," Kaito said.  
"You can be so useless sometimes," he sighed, going back to the cake mix.

The quiet baking settled back into the kitchen, with a little more of an awkward feeling lingering within the atmosphere.


	22. Day 22 In Battle

**Day 22 - In Battle**

Before anything else, V and Kaito were duellists at heart. As duellists, they had different methods than most when it came to certain things. And one of these things involved their differences. They didn't really want to argue anymore. Instead of just yelling out their differences, they had a much better way, and a much safer way as well; duelling.

To a lot of people, this would have led to some quirked eyebrows, weird stares, and a bombardment of questions. But this was the logical thing to do, and it wasn't just for them. That wasn't to say every couple solved every single issue with a children's card game, of course not. Though, some did. They weren't the type, however. For small issues, they vented out irritation during the duel, and in fact did end up talking about it sometimes.

And that was why they had found themselves facing each other, Duel Disks equipped and looking less than impressed at the other. They didn't care about who won or who lost, really. It was more of a way to release the anger and the hatred they felt in a healthy way. Or, as healthy as it would have gotten for two closed people, in any case.

They would duel normally, until one of them brought up the issue. Then it would turn into some sort of arguing on the issue, pausing the duel for a few moments, until one of them resumed the duel. And this went on until finally, Kaito had won the duel, much to V's displeasure. But at least it was over, and life could have carried on as normal. For now.


	23. Day 23 Arguing

Now, this one made me really sad. I'd written it a day or so after getting my own results. It's a personal headcanon of mine that, in his first year of college (high school in the US), V would have failed miserably. So yeah.

* * *

**Day 23 - Arguing**

Christmas holidays were a time of relaxation, happiness, and family. However, in the Arclight household, Chris had completely disregarded this factor. Whilst his brothers spent their time in the snow and actually socialising, he spent his time wisely, trapped within his room with a mountain of books by his side, ready for reference. He barely left, only really to shower and use the bathroom, and occasionally grab something to eat. It was examination season. Of course, these were the ones that counted for a mere 40% of the total grade and there were less of them, but they were important nonetheless. So, whilst everyone was enjoying their holidays, Chris was abhorrently serious.

He scribbled down notes after notes, his textbooks and English books filled with different coloured highlighters and pens and filled to the brim with still-legible notes, with post-its stuck on a lot of pages and extra notes placed neatly in between pages. And still, he felt like he had barely even scratched the surface of studying. He felt that he needed more.

When someone knocked on the door, Chris' focus was unbroken. He had assumed it was simply his youngest brother at the door, asking him if he would like something for lunch, despite him knowing the answer to that.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry," he shouted, still focused on his work. The door opened.  
"What do you take me for? Your personal maid?"

That voice made Chris stop writing, and look at the person who just walked into his room. It was Kaito, not his brother as he had previously thought. Didn't he know he would be busy? He was certain he had requested the other to leave him alone unless contacted first.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked, with an undertone of annoyance hinted at in his voice.  
"I'm here to see your brothers," Kaito replied. "Why do you think?"  
"I thought I told you I was busy," he said. He crossed his arms and started at the other.  
"You're going to do this again?" he asked.  
"You remember last year's failure. Or do you need a reminder?" Chris reached into a drawer, and pulled out the first paper in it, handing it over to the still-standing young man.  
Kaito took it, re-reading the information he had read countless times before. He handed it back to the other. "You failed because you overworked yourself."

Chris felt like Kaito didn't understand. He probably didn't. There was no way he could have understood, and then turned around and say such a thing! That was it. Calmly, he closed his book and took a deep breath. He needed to calm down, and that was all.

"You're the kind of person who takes notes with them in the shower," Kaito added.  
"Do you pretend you're stupid, or are you really so dense?" Chris asked. "They would get wet."  
"All I'm saying is, you're going too far."  
"I'm going too far? Am I really?" The anger was beginning to build up in his voice. It would have been wiser to just leave him alone. But there was something that made Kaito stay.  
"You've locked yourself in your room, only coming out for the bathroom and food on occasion! Yes, you're going way too far with studying!" Kaito argued back. Chris rose from his chair.  
"I didn't think you wanted me to fail. I didn't think you would want me to become a waste of space," he said bitterly.  
"You're only going to fail again. And then what? Lock yourself up in your room some more?" Kaito sneered.  
"Get out. I don't want to talk to you." Chris pointed at the door.  
"Fine. You're a pain to deal with, anyway," he said, walking towards said door.  
"Don't call me."  
"Oh, believe me - I won't."

When the door slammed shut, Chris flumped back down on his chair. He needed to study. His concentration had been shattered, along with his mood. Screw it. He could take a few minutes. He buried his head in his arms, quietly thinking to himself. This was the right thing to do, right?


	24. Day 24 Making up

Another one with a second part to it. Duh.

* * *

**Day 24 - Making Up**

It had been days since the incident, and Christmas morning had lazily rolled over. Chris had checked his phone often for an apology, or a missed call, or even just a generic 'hi'. It began to dawn on him, whether he liked it or not; he couldn't concentrate when he knew that Kaito was incredibly angry at him. For the first time, he was going to leave his room for longer than the hour he took to shower. Without a word, he left the house, ignoring his brothers and father's questioning as to where he thought he was going on Christmas day. Oh, he knew exactly where he was going, and they wouldn't stop him. Bundled up in a scarf and a rather warm jacket, he had set off through the snow.

In the Tenjo household, it was rather quiet. Kaito had busied himself with his younger brother, keeping his boyfriend at the back of his mind. Their father had business, so it was a quiet Christmas for Kaito and Haruto. But that was fine. He liked spending time with his little brother, even though it was harsh of their father to not be there. After all, it was one of the few days Haruto was allowed back home. Instead, they happily opened presents together, revealing whatever new toy the boy had received, or new games, or whatever else had been stashed under the tree. However, neither of them had expected a knock on the door. It was Christmas. What kind of person would be out on Christmas, anyway? Kaito left Haruto, saying he would return in a few minutes.

He had expected a homeless man trying to swindle some of their dinner, or some carol singers when he opened the door. Instead, he was greeted by a quite frozen-looking Chris, who had stuffed his hands in his pockets for warmth. Shock had quickly subsided, and anger took its place. Kaito crossed his arms, glaring up at the other. Then again, Chris hadn't exactly expected a welcoming party when he arrived. It was his own fault.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"I'm here to see your brother," he replied. "What do you think?"  
"Shouldn't you be at home with your books?" he remarked snidely.  
"If you want me to leave, you can just say so."  
Kaito shook his head. "No. I want to hear what you have to say."  
"Alright." Chris took a deep breath. This was never his kind of thing. But, he valued their relationship, and it was clear Kaito was never going to apologise, even if it was his fault. "I'm sorry for getting angry, and not paying enough attention to you." But he wasn't sorry for studying. He had no reason to be sorry for that. At least he would pass.  
"Do you want to come in for a little while?" Kaito offered, stepping out of the way.

Chris had very much obliged, glad that Kaito seemed to understand. He probably didn't forgive him though, and that was fine. At least he wasn't mad. Maybe it was because it was Christmas but, who knew? Chris spent a while over at Kaito's home, until he got sick of ignoring phone calls, and ended up going home. Before he could have left, Kaito pulled him back and kissed his cheek.

"I'm still mad at you," he said, letting go.  
"I know," Chris replied. "I'll see you again soon."

He would probably be in trouble when he got back, but he could have one rebellious moment, could he not?


	25. Day 25 Gazing Into Each Others' Eyes

This is totally what the prompt asked for.

* * *

**Day 25 - Gazing Into Each Others' Eyes**

There was determination that shone brightly in those cloud grey eyes of Kaito's. On the other hand, Chris' sapphire blue eyes remained calm, and kept focus on the other pair of eyes in front of them. They could not and would not blink. Their focus would remain unbroken. The silence was tense, but it only aided in helping them become better than the other. And they were absolutely certain that the other person would lose.

Kaito's eyes began to twitch as he struggled to keep them open, not allowed to use his hands to keep the eyelids from meeting. Chris' eye had a glimmer of a tear in the corner as it became desperate for some moisture. But even still, they did not blink. They were determined.

In a moment of weakness and a lapse in thought, finally, Chris' eyes surrendered, blinking a few times to try and regain moisture. When they had stopped and he had looked at Kaito, the younger man had a smirk on his face. Oh, God damn. He had lost.

"Guess who has to wash up now?" he mocked, finally blinking himself. He welcomed the feeling.  
"I don't see how a staring contest settles who does which chores," Chris said.  
"You're only annoyed because there's a lot to do," the other replied.  
"There's no issue with being annoyed at so many items to wash. In my place, you would be arguing, as well," he reminded him, before getting up to the dishes as punishment for his loss.

Kaito was going to pay for this later.


	26. Day 26 Getting Married

Hi I can't weddings!

* * *

**Day 26 - Getting Married**

The scene was set. Guests had all arrived, and had all sat down, waiting for it to begin. However, for Chris, it wasn't such a grand fairytale that he had painted this whole scene to be. As much as he was reluctant to admit it, he was getting cold feet about this whole situation. It wasn't because he didn't love his fiancé anymore, or any of the other reasons that people gave when it came to these situations. He was worried about whether or not he would be good enough as a husband. After all, he wasn't the most open or loving person, which was part of being a good husband. In fact, he was kind of an asshole. How did Kaito manage? The more he thought about it, the more he depressed himself. The simple solution was to not think. But that was impossible when he had around half an hour left before he had to go out there. He wasn't a coward however; he would not run.

When his father had found him with his head buried in his arms. He was simply thinking. Plus, like this, Chris could pretend that this wasn't happening, and he wasn't scared, and that the wedding jitters weren't eating him alive. He could stop remembering for just a moment that he could screw up another person's life in a rather large way, just for a minute. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed his father was there for a few minutes, and had called his name a couple of times. He hadn't expected the hand on his shoulder, and instead bolted up, turning to face his 'attacker'. The moment he recognised the familiarity of Byron, he calmed down.

"Father, I didn't think you would be so early," Chris muttered. It was somewhat shameful to be seen acting in this manner. He felt somewhat pathetic, but there wasn't much he could have done. Other than man up, but that felt incredibly unlikely.  
"Are you having second thoughts?" Byron asked in a rather soft, caring voice. The question startled Chris. That's what it seemed like, wasn't it? He pretty much was, though.  
"I guess you could say that." He sat up with a sigh. "What if I'm about to ruin his life? I know it sounds idiotic, but-"  
Byron shook his head, and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "That boy loves you with all of his heart."  
"I understand that," he said.  
"Then where is the issue?" his father asked, not fully understanding.  
"He could be making a mistake."

Without another word uttered, Byron tightly embraced Chris. His eyes widened slightly and he breathed in a small gasp, but returned the hug anyway. It was almost like an anchor pulling him back to Earth, and somehow, he felt better. Perhaps he had simply needed the reassurance, or the hug, or even both. Regardless, he welcomed both of them. It made him think clearer, and about how dumb he was acting. After a few minutes, he broke away from the hug, determined and certain about his choice.

"Alright," Chris nodded, making his way to the door already. "Let's do this."

The awkwardness was unavoidable as Chris linked arms with his father. Kaito had insisted that it wouldn't be him, partially because he wouldn't really have anyone to walk with; Haruto was still a little too young. Instead, Chris had the lovely honour of walking down, with Byron, the nerves settling back in. Though, most of all, he felt a joy coming from all of this. He couldn't help but let a small smile show through his otherwise emotionless face.

When they had arrived at the front, Byron had let go of Chris, stepping back. No matter how close the two were, it still took a lot to be able to hold hands. In a child-like manner, Kaito grabbed Chris' hand and squeezed it lightly, in an assuring manner.

"I was expecting you to run," Kaito admitted.  
"I'm not a coward. I have nowhere to run where you wouldn't go after me, anyway," he replied.

The rest of their nerves had melted like ice cubes in the sun; gradually, yet fast enough to enjoy the rest of the ceremony. There was no way they would ever split, anyway.


	27. Day 27 On V's Birthday

...I'll admit it, I found this one adorable.

* * *

**Day 27 - On V's Birthday**

Chris didn't need a party, or to be showered with gifts. That suited one of his brothers, who only gave him a tiny little gift because the youngest one had practically twisted his arm. His youngest brother, on the other hand, more than made up for it. He spoilt his eldest brother like a true king - or a 'true queen', as the other put it - even though Chris had told him not to make such a big fuss. He said he enjoyed making his brothers happy. It was so strange how hard the pinkette worked to keep his older brothers happy, especially when making the middle of the three happy was as easy as moving an elephant with nothing but the use of bare hands to do so.

It was just a quiet day for Chris. He had planned on spending it alone, with the company of a book or two. Even though it was a day when he could have legally been classed as older, that shouldn't have granted him special privileges. Though, he had to admit, his birthday cake did taste very delicious. After the pinkette returned from a trip to get some groceries, Chris made a mental note to thank his little brother for the day's events. After all, there was no one else to thank for it; he was more of the sweet type. And more of the type to actually make a damn effort, but that was irrelevant.

He heard the doorbell, breaking him from his focus on the book. Neatly, the eldest Arclight placed his bookmark inside of the book, before getting up and answering the door; he knew the likelihood of his other brother to get off his disgusting ass to answer the door himself was incredibly low, to say the least. Chris opened the door to reveal Kaito, who was holding a somewhat small package. He had expected Kaito to come over, but not come over with a gift.

"I thought I said you didn't have to get me anything," Chris reminded him.  
"It's too late now, isn't it?" Kaito said, handing it over to him. "It's not a lot, so don't complain about it."  
He stepped out of the way. "You can come in, if you'd like."

Kaito walked inside, and immediately settled on the couch. Chris joined him, sitting beside him. With some hesitation, he managed to loosely drape his arm around his boyfriend as he began to read again, which Kaito read with him. Maybe he wouldn't have understood the plot. But really, they wouldn't have had it any other way.

Chris didn't need a party, or to be showered with gifts. All he needed was a nice, relaxing day with Kaito and a book.


	28. Day 28 Doing Something Ridiculous

Not really shippy. ;;

* * *

**Day 28 - Doing Something Ridiculous**

Kaito felt stupid. How he had been dragged into this, he had no idea. Maybe because Haruto had asked him ever so kindly if they could have gone, just this once. And maybe because seeing Chris as a vampire would have been rather interesting to see. But still. Why did Haruto get the easy and more fun ghost costume, whilst he had been stuck as a zombie? He looked gross, felt gross, and it was generally unpleasant. But Haruto was having fun, it seemed. So, with that in mind, he didn't complain, not even once.

The three of them went from house to house, demanding sweet treats from every house they went to. Some gave less than satisfactory items, like boxes of raisins, and one house had even given them a small tube of toothpaste each! That was the last time they would ever visit the dentist's home, they thought. At one house, Haruto had, in a rather pitiful voice, complained about thirst whilst the owner gave them candy. The woman was concerned for the poor boy, and quickly dashed into her house, handing the trio a bottle of soda each and sent them off on their way. Having a child was good, they decided.

After a while of walking from home to home, they had taken a break. A few minutes after sitting down and raiding their loot and swapping for things they didn't like, Kaito had felt a weight against him. Haruto had fallen asleep. Well, he supposed they could have rested for a little while longer. In fact, he could have rested, as well. He took this time to lean against Chris, who was making sure there were no others that he wasn't fond of.

Before the eldest of the three knew it, he realised that the other two had managed to fall asleep. In public. On a bench. On Halloween. Where people were likely to shank them. Crap. They seemed happy for now, at least. He would allow them to have a few minutes' power nap. Of course, he wouldn't join them. One of them had to keep the gangsters at bay.


	29. Day 29 Doing Something Sweet

I don't know, either.

* * *

**Day 29 - Doing Something Sweet**

Kaito parted Chris' freshly-dried hair into three sections, before carefully brushing each individual division. They say a sheep's wool is incredibly soft and fluffy. Nothing could have ever compared to the softness he held in his hands in that very moment. It was probably what touching pure silver felt like. And, he liked to admit that it felt absolutely amazing. This was the opportunity of a lifetime to touch his hair, and he would not waste it. He had conveniently forgotten he was braiding his impossibly long hair. His fingers combed through the silvery-white strands, admiring their pretty sheen.

"What are you doing, back there?" Chris asked, causing the other to immediately drop the section of hair he had just been working on. And by 'working on', it was really combing his fingers through.  
"Nothing," he replied, trying to seem innocent. The other knew better than that, though.  
"Well, do something, then. Or I'll do it myself," he warned.

With a roll of his eyes, Kaito re-brushed the separated sections, and began to neatly braid Chris' hair. He was careful to keep every single piece within the braid, and was careful enough to not hurt the other. Then again, who could hurt someone by braiding their hair? It was nearly impossible. He still remained careful, and Chris let out a somewhat content hum.

"Are you done?" Chris asked when he felt no more movement behind him.  
"Yeah," Kaito nodded. He threw the braid over his shoulder. The older male had to admit; it looked rather nice.  
"Thank you," he said.

It was times like these Kaito was glad the pair of them were close. After all, he didn't let just anyone touch his hair, much less braid it. Though, he had a feeling this would be a one-time thing. Still, he would treasure the feeling of the silvery hair brushing against his skin for quite a long while.


	30. Day 30 Doing Something Hot

You skipped straight here for the porn, didn't you? Well, joke's on you - it's badly-written. Haha! ...orz

* * *

**Day 30 - Doing Something Hot**

The moment the door to their bedroom closed, Kaito had pushed his new husband against the door a bit too forcefully from the excitement. Chris grabbed him and pulled him as close as he could possibly manage, before crashing their lips together. His tongue demanded entry within Kaito's mouth, which was obliged. It was a clashing mix of battling tongues, and teeth that bashed against each other in an attempt to get closer to the other.

The shorter male wasted no time; within seconds, he had stripped the other of his jacket, his tie was still loosely around his neck, and Kaito was unbuttoning his shirt with slightly shaky fingers. When the shirt had finally been undone, it was shrugged off to meet the jacket on the floor, along with the tie. After kicking off their shoes to anywhere, they broke the kiss long enough for Chris to take the chance to guide his husband to their shared bed.

Chris pushed Kaito down with a lot less force than the slamming earlier, the springs below groaning with their shared weight as he joined him. Chris hovered over him, moving his head down to brush his lips lightly under Kaito's jawbone. His hands worked on the frustrating clothing still remaining on the male below's torso. He began to carefully nip and suck on the other's neck as he removed the last of his clothing.

His hand trailed down the younger male's chest slowly, his fingers softly brushing against the bare flesh. His hand finally stopped when it reached its destination; the growing bulge in Kaito's slightly too tight trousers. As the hand cupped his crotch, his breath hitched, and fought to not buck his hips at the touch. Chris mentally noted this reaction, and repeated the action, before teasingly palming it. Kaito tensed for a moment, before relaxing with a small moan.

He busied himself by removing Chris' belt, attempting to ignore the hand that was doing a fine job at pleasing him. There was no way he would succeed in making him just lay back and enjoy it. When he had finished, his thumbs hooked inside the waistband of Chris' trousers, inching them down as far as his arms would allow. Chris' boxers were quickly given the same treatment.

The older male removed himself from Kaito's now-bruised neck, and reached into the bedside drawer. It was better to grab the lubricant now, rather than later. As he grabbed the tube from the drawer and effectively was distracted, Kaito took this as an opportune moment to flip the pair over. He straddled Chris' hips, who stared up at him in a mix between confusion and annoyance. He grabbed the tube out of the other's hand triumphantly. Nevertheless, he was surprised no fight was put up against him topping. Well, that was a first.

"No arguing?" Kaito asked as he pulled down Chris' trousers and boxers the rest of the way. "You've gone soft."  
"I clearly haven't," he replied.

Kaito made quick work of the clothing on the lower half of his body, tossing them idly with the rest of their clothes somewhere along the now messy bedroom floor. His fingers from his free hand lightly traced along the underside of Chris' semi-erect length, enjoying the quiet moans he was giving. After a few strokes, his fingers carefully wrapped around his manhood, and brought himself closer to it. The two brushed momentarily, before coming in full contact with one another.

Kaito rubbed his against Chris', his back arching a little from the pleasure. Taken by surprise, the taller male took a moment before his own hips bucked upwards, reciprocating the attention. Satisfied that they were both hard enough to move on, Kaito removed himself from sitting on the other, and brought his attention back to the tube he had taken from him.

He scrambled to take the top off of it, and squeezed the clear, cold substance onto his fingers with a shudder. He evenly coated his fingers in the lubricant, before moving his hand down and positioning it by Chris' entrance. His gaze flickered up to the other's face, silently asking for permission. He nodded, and braced himself.

Kaito carefully inserted the first finger, with little reaction from the other, except for a small shudder. His finger explored inside, before slowly thrusting it in and out. As he added another finger, Chris' breath hitched, and his eyes screwed shut, trying to ignore the sudden discomfort in the lower regions. The fingers moved deep inside, separating to stretch him out. He bit his lip, but the rest of his face remained calm. The third and final finger made its way inside, causing Chris to bite down on his lip harder, and he was no longer calm. His hands grabbed the sheets below, and sucked in a deep breath, trying his damnedest to stay calm. As Kaito continued his work, eventually he relaxed, with a heaved sigh, and reluctantly loosened the grip on the sheets.

He removed his fingers and wiped them on the bed, before squeezing some fresh lubricant on his long-neglected length and spreading it evenly once more on it. He positioned it by Chris' entrance, teasing it slightly. Kaito spread the other's legs, in a hope to decrease the pain.

"Just get on with it," the taller man muttered through gritted teeth, eyes still closed. Kaito nodded.

He hesitated for a moment, before slowly pushing it in. Chris winced, and his hands grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, bracing himself for the inevitable pain that was coming. By the time it had fully entered him, it took all he had to not scream out in pain. But, by God, he was stronger than that. Slowly, Kaito began to thrust, gentle enough to try and not hurt the other. Regardless, it still stung, and still caused a great deal of pain.

Kaito angled his thrusts a little, trying to brush against the prostate. As Chris began to relax a little more, he had figured he found the right spot, thankfully. His movements began to speed up once every few thrusts, eventually settling to a perfect rhythm; fast enough to be pleasurable, but slow enough to not tear out Chris' insides. He leaned down to brush his lips against his husband's, who eagerly returned the gesture.

Chris pulled the other down against him, enjoying the shared warmth of their bodies together. The fine film of sweat kept them together as Kaito's thrusts became faster, deeper, and God did it start to feel a hell of a lot better than the start. The sound of skin slapping against skin and the deliciously satisfying sound of Chris moaning as Kaito buried his face in the crook of his neck only spurred him to go faster. He felt that his name sounded that little extra bit better when it was moaned out in pure ecstasy.

It wasn't long before Chris had reached his peak, allowing himself to release as he arched his back and his fingers dug into the mattress. Kaito gripped the other's hips, and thrust as hard and fast as he possibly could, before finishing himself off inside, with a grunt of his husband's name. With a lack of breath, he pulled out, and lied down next to him.

"That was unnecessary," Chris muttered, but scooted closer to him regardless.  
"It's too late to undo it," he said, wrapping his arms around him.  
"I know," he replied.

It took a few minutes for them to fall asleep. When they did manage, they did not wake up again until the afternoon had arrived.


End file.
